La Pucelle Mors
by FanficWritersarepathetic
Summary: This is the story of Jaune Arc and Jeanne Arc Forming a contract through the counter force Alaya. To fight not only the Grimm but what is wrong with the world's current state. As to prevent slipping into further chaos for the sake of mankind's future the weight on Jaune's shoulders may be greater now than that of even ozpin's.
1. Did I just die?

\- "Kindness, Humility, Honesty, Purity, Faith - the Maid's heart carried only these things and nothing else."

Place du Vieux Marché, Rouen

...Words of damnation came to her, like a melody from an infinitely distant country. She paid them little mind. It would be a lie to say that she was not in pain - but that was something she could endure.

She also had also little fear. Such emotions as disappointment and regret had been left behind from the moment she decided to fight. They would no longer find their way back to her.

She did not want to be dragged about, so she walked without a falter in her step. Unconsciously, she reached for her chest - but her cross had been taken from her. There was no longer anything to support her heart. For this, she felt some sadness.

Just as she realized this, an Englishman ran up to her and reverently held up a wooden cross that looked as though he had just fashioned it then and there. She quietly thanked the man as he knelt, tears streaming down his face. Among the condemnation, there were still those who would cry for her.

As damnation is like a melody from far-off countries, grief is like a mother's lullaby.

Her hands were tied to a tall wooden stake behind her - rather tightly, perhaps to remind her that there would be no reprieve. But what meaning is there to escape after having come all this way?

The priest completed the recitation of her final judgement and promptly threw a torch, which slowly began to burn below her feet. They believed that the loss of the flesh was the greatest of fears... To them, this was the cruellest punishment of all.

The flame burned her skin, scorched her flesh and charred her bones. Again and again, she spoke the name of the Lord and the Holy Mother.

...Your prayers were a lie.

They endlessly denounced her with their words of abuse. Yet she only found it strange... for a prayer can be neither false nor true. A prayer is simply that, nothing more. Its nature does not change based on who you pray to.

She wanted to tell this to them but no sounds came from her. Suddenly, the scene before her was one from the past. It was a rustic village... with an ordinary family. She saw herself, the fool who ran away and tossed all of that aside.

Yes... Perhaps she had been foolish. After all, she knew that it would end this way from the start. It was she herself who understood this fate better than any around her.

...Things would not have ended this way had you had simply turned away from it.

That was the truth. If she had just shut her ears from the voice and abandoned those soldiers to their lamentations - for what salvation could they possibly have? - she would have gone through her life, got married and lived with husband and child. It would only be natural. She knew that she once had such a future as well.

But she abandoned it in favor of pressing down a different path.

She chose to take up a sword, put on armor, raise a standard and mount a horse on the front line.

...Did you know that it would end this way?

Yes. Of course she did. She knew that as long as she fought on, this end would come to her. So of course, others would decry her for stupidity. However, she herself would never stoop to self-derision.

"There had still been lives that I saved... so it cannot have been a mistake to walk this path."

These images - of the past, of impossible futures, even of cruel reality - were meaningless before her prayers.

She simply prayed - and offered herself. Even if everybody were to condemn what she had done as wrong... at the very least, I will not betray myself.

She did not look back on the path she had not walked, or crave for a future to the one she had chosen... only wishing for silent rest.

Even in the midst of such brutal savagery, the only thing that stayed in her heart to the very end was a prayer - unblemished by regret, filled only with sincerity.

...O Lord, I give myself to You...

They were the words of the end. Her consciousness was ceased and she was released from all suffering.

The girl's dream ended in the face of reality. But it was not quite the end. Yes, the dream of the girl had ended... but the dream of La Pucelle was only just beginning.

 _SEARCH ... BEGIN_

 _SEARCH ... COMPLETE_

 _PERFECT MATCH._

 _PHYSICAL BUILD ... COMPATIBLE_

 _SPIRITUAL BUILD ... COMPATIBLE_

 _PERSONALITY ... COMPATIBLE_

 _PRANA ... COMPATIBLE_

 _BEGIN ADAPTATION OF PHYSICAL BUILD AND SPIRITUAL BUILD._

 _ASSIGNMENT OF CLASS SKILLS ... BEGIN_

 _BEGIN INSERTION OF DATA PERTAINING TO ALL HEROIC SPIRITS AND MODERN ERA AS REQUIRED._

 _BACKUP ... COMPLETE_

 _CLASS SKILL ASSIGNED. SKILL {SAINTHOOD} OPTION {HOLY SHROUD CREATION} CHOSEN._

 _INSERTION OF REQUIRED DATA COMPLETE._

 _ADAPTATION COMPLETE._

 _ALL CLEAR._

 _CLASS {RULER} SERVANT ACTUALIZATION COMPLETE_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Omg what was that! It was so real…"

-cough, cough- it feels like my lungs are still full of the smoke and i'm drowning in my own blood shaking I grab my water near my bed I fell out of bed reaching for the light. Managing to turn it on I start chugging the water leaning my back against the bed.

"Ahem"

A beautiful girl in steel armor kneeling on his bed with Her amethyst-colored blue eyes so were so completely pure. She possessed a wondrous beauty that scarcely felt real. Though jaune could not help his eyes from wandering to her large chest. Her look of concern snapped him back to reality.

"um...Are you ok?"

"Uh...yeah I think so I just shaky from a nightmare I just had."

Hanging her head low; "Oh... oh I am sorry master It is not normal you would experience that upon my summoning."

"Summoning?! What do you mean summoning who are you?! How did you get in here!?"

Confused jeanne responds' "Calm down I am your servant In accordance to the summoning you issued. D Arc of Orleans."

"Oh I'm Jaune Arc. Wait you are a Arc? So are we related?"

Ugh..sigh. "No I am not related to you like I was saying I am not from remanent. I came from france a country far from this place and far from this time. Now Master I will reintroduce myself."

"Servant Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc. I 'm really glad to meet you!"

Clearing his throat "what do you mean by servant though?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hey jaune what the fuck are you doing in there you woke me up with your yelling!?"

"Why is your Door locked!? I am breaking it down at the count of 3 Jaune unlock it now!"

"Ah um ah! Whoever you are hide if my sister finds you here she won't ever let me live this down!"

Jaune throws the blanket over her and runs to the door.

"Ok that's it I am breaking it down Jaune! The second before jaune's sister made contact with the door jaune yanks it open!"

Hazel goes past his head in a flying kick position. Making contact with the blanket!

Oh no! Jeanne!

"Hazel get off her!"

Pulling hazel off I notice no one is in the blanket?

"What the hell jaune?Who were you talking to?an her?"

Appearing behind jaune Jeanne rematilazies giving a small wave and smile to hazel.

"Who is she!? Jaune you had a girl over I'm getting mom!"

"Oh no you're not!"

Grabbing her by the collar of her pajamas.

"I am not sure who she is ,but she said her name is Jeanne D'ARC. So lets hear her out before getting mom involved and yelling at the both of us."

"Ah Hello hazel I am your cousin once removed I had been talking to jaune over our scrolls."

"He told me that he was going to talk to your mom about me visiting ,but it seems he forgot to talk to your mom. Then once I got here I was late ,So Hazel can you wait until everyone else wakes up?"

"Hmmm well alright Imma go ahead and eat breakfast. It is to early in morning for me to care enough. if anyone wakes up it is on you otherwise sure I'll wait. But Don't think About sneaking out I am watching the exits lady! When annabeth wakes up she will be able to tell who you are! Heh"

Walking out she slammed the door~

"Ugggghh! Who are you why did you say that to hazel? Why are you calling me master?"

"Shhhhh! Master It seems you are not a mage nor do you know of the grail war ,so sit down so I can explain everything to you."

"No I am not sitting down tell me what you are doing in my house and why were you in my bed! You are obviously a huntress with that armor and that teleporting thing you did earlier."

"Happily Master~ she says with a smile I am a Servant Ruler class normally summoned by the Holy Grail. Though this time it was done by the counter force. Simply put the safety device formed by the collective unconsciousness of mankind."

"It consists of two components: gaia and alaya. Gaia is the will of the earth, the planet's intrinsic wish to survive and prosper. Alaya, on the other hand, is the collective unconscious will of mankind to avoid extinction. As humans are creatures of earth, alaya was a component of gaia. However, as mankind begins to develop independent from nature, it became independent of the gaian system. With this divergence, alaya is no longer aligned with gaia and potential conflict can result."

"Despite being called "The will of the planet/mankind", the counter forces bear no emotions. They are described as passive spirals of energy that respond to threats of planet destruction or human extinction. The counter forces are always active, constantly steering mankind and the planet away from potential danger. Usually, the counter forces act indirectly in this case where circumstances have become this dire... I have been summoned. From what I knowledge I have been bestowed upon summoning This world is infested with magical beasts called Grimm with the sole purpose of wiping out humanity. The good thing though is that Humanity does not give up without a fight."

"Alaya helped with the creation of hunter abilities awaking in Humans to protect itself from the grimm.."

"Using you as a catalyst I was summoned here you may not remember it ,but I asked your permission before coming into this world Jaune. I may not know why it chose you yet ,but as a ARC."

"I Can sense a strength of will and kinship from deep within you."

Pointing at her command seals on each others right hands.

"This is proof of our contract Master."

Looking at his hand Jaune sees now that he has what looks like cross and wings tattoo on his right hand.

"OH MY GOD! You tattooed me in my sleep!?...and all that crazy talk about the world and grimm...If I am to believe you you need to show me some proof. You just barged into my room in middle of the night ranting about servants grails and some weird religious stuff about the world…."

"What do you want from me I don't have anything a huntress would want really to steal?"

His eyes darting to Crocea Mors then back at jeanne.

"No Master! I am Not a Thief! Her voice now stern."

"I know this might be hard ,but jaune you want be a hero the counter force sensed that not only your desired to be one ,but your vast potential! You were planning to use those transcript to sneak your way into beacon and becoming a Hunter. You were tired of a world so unjust so chaotic so weak. You have the soul of a hero!"

Visibly panicked by how serious the small girl has now gotten jaune sits down in his chair by his desk.

Sigh..."Even if and this is a big IF! I decided to believe you what do you want me to do I am just Jaune ARC...I don't have a semblance an aura or anything special about me I am just some guy from the boonies?"

Jeanne puts a hand on his back gently.

"Mas- no Jaune listen you are special your mana or arua pools and generation are massive for any time period. Also You may not have noticed it but upon summoning be but.."

A bright smile filled with innocence forming on her face. Your Aura was activated while you were asleep summoning me. The massive amount of mana was forced through your already high quality magic circuits.

Looking at his hand there hand been a unnoticed cut from the glass of water he reached for earlier. It as if on cue pushed a the piece of glass out and closing the wound.

Whow ok leaning back looking at the command seal.

"Ok I will hear you out on what exactly you want me to do ,but you need to know that I plan on going on a airship to beacon late today."

Turning to face her leaning on his desk still beaming that smile at him with such a blinding purity.

"You knew because of this counter force didn't you huh? Jaune now can't help but smirk at all this."

Still not sure if this woman is mad or not. He can't stay mad looking at that face after hearing that story. Unconsciously reaching for a necklace at his chest.

"That won't be a problem Jaune I made sure to come into this world with false transcript and identify myself upon summoning."

"Guess we're a Team huh? I hope you are telling the truth I have a bad habit of being lead around by beautiful women. After breakfast I will be leaving. It is 4 now so i'm gonna get ready and head downstairs. Guess I will meet you at the airport?"

"Mhm no Master I think it would be better if I meet your family ,so that if any starts digging into my past I can at least have your family vouch for me."

"Under the condition that you don't call me master around them fine. Just so you know if it had not been for that nightmare and my aura being unlocked. I don't think I would have believed you on this. Well I am still not sure about the counterforce stuff but whatever. I'll go change in the bathroom. If you are hungry there are snacks in my suitcase or just go join hazel down stairs. Everyone should be getting up soon since I was leaving today ,So just tell them the story you told hazel."

Walking to the shower I the memories from the nightmare came back like a fresh wound being iced and salted.I contemplate on how to ask her about it while in the shower...How you bring up someones own death when you experienced it… "UGAHH!"

I punch the shower wall in frustration at the madness of all this. Leaving a hole leading to the pipe. OH NO! Mom is gonna be pissed! Maybe she will understand with the whole aura thing being new to me.

I get out of the shower whoever was not up from the yelling would now be up from that bang. I better go make breakfast as a apology for the shower.

Whoever this Jeanne girl is...I can't tell if she is either a Blessing or a Curse. Clenching the doorknob I am filled with determination to make the most out of this opportunity ,and hope that things can change.


	2. Like a Dream

Heading over to the kitchen jeanne is somehow becoming friends my seven deadly the dinning table along side my dad Max. My mom had already made breakfast before I could. Well maybe if I can leave before she sees the shower heh.

"Ohh Good Morning Jaune hunny. Hope you got enough Sleep. Hazel had just introduced us to your friend jeanne. Don't worry she told me everything even though I would have preferred a warning. Though just finding out your Aunt Annabeth had a kid is well all this time. To say the least is a shocking ,but she is welcome here anytime since she is family."

"Wait what?"

With quick look at the look Jeanne gave me I decide to run with it.

"Yeeeah sorry mom just that she said she wanted to surprise you ,but ended up getting here last minute. It works out pretty well though since she showed up the morning we are leaving to beacon."

I sit down inbetween my dad and jeanne. Since mom is doing the cooking.

"About that Jaune me and you mother were talking and we just want you to know that you don't have to worry if something happens at beacon you are always more than welcome to come back home."

"Gee thanks dad how long it take to come up with that? Heh Really means alot"

As soon as we ate breakfast me and jeanne started walking to the no one brought up the hole in the wall if I am lucky mom will just think it was one of my sisters it may have been weird I was wearing the armor to hide the tattoo at breakfast but whatever.

On the walk I decided to ask about this whole servant thing ,but jeanne seemed worried about something so I had to ask.

"What's wrong? You seem uncomfortable since you meet my parents?"

Jeanne's face visibility winces at this.

"I'm Sorry Jaune it is just that your mother had not only my mother's name Isabelle ,but also she… just looked exactly like my mother. I am fine it just brought up feelings I didn't know I still had.

She formed a sincere smile to put me at ease so I didn't keep digging. I decide to change the subject onto what the dream was about and about servants.

"Jeanne I know this might be hard ,but please what was that dream it was so real so painful so...Scary! You don't have to tell me everything now but can you just tell me was that what happened to you? Whatever lead to that I would hope that one day you would explain to me what lead to it. I know I haven't done anything to earn that level of trust yet."

We had stopped walking as soon as I brought up the dream. Jeanne wasn't facing me her head pointed down at the grown.

"Look Jaune you could atleast try to show some emotional delicacy on something like that…

Yes it was me in that dream ,and I am sorry jaune. You will have more dreams like that in the days to come but hopefully not one as gruesome as that for your sake.

I will tell you more later ,but for now you wanted to know what a servant is right?"

I won't force her I feel bad enough as is that this girl had to go through that.

"Yeah sure what is a servant in your book? Cause I really dig the knightess armor but it just doesn't seem very maid like. hehe"

"Jaune as you could tell from the dream died. This is the case with every Heroic Spirit's soul goes somewhere else than the afterlife. It goes to the Throne of Heroes. What would be perceived as a dimension separate outside of time. It is essentially where our soul goes. When summoned we are given physical form though some kind of outside force such as a grail or the Counter Force in my case.

Under the current contract I am being supplied mana through you and a spirit core the counterforce bestowed upon me. As for the command seals on your hand they can be used for 3 absolute orders you can give me to do whatever you want or give me a huge boost in combat somehow. Just know command seals are absolute and you only have the Three."

"Wow that is a lot to take in again sorry to bring it up the dream it is just the biggest reason I am believing any of this never thought I would be able to experience dying while still kickin. Weeeellll we should get a move on we don't wanna miss our ride."

Jeanne grins

"Jaune take my hand"

"Uh I don't get the sudden request but ok."

Not realizing what she had requested jeanne's face went bright red!

"Uhm..eh..uhm.."

"What's wrong jeanNNE!?"

With that jeanne started into a sprint pulling me in tow! I'm barely able to stay on my feet at the speed! It is like being in a vice grip hooked to a car!

Almost biting my tongue I spit out is a embarrassing yelp and an "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Master calm yourself focus your mana flow you! You can increase your body's physical strength and speed through focusing mana through magic circuits for efficient use of aura"

I find myself through heavy breaths of running for so long. My Heart felt like it would burst I couldn't tell if we had been running for that long or if we had just been running that fast. I focus as much as I can mentally on the burn in my legs. I use it I force what energy I had inside myself throughout my body. Slowly catching my breath and catching up to jeanne's pace.

"This is amazing! WOOO"

The pain gone now I feel like I'm glowing! I am?!

Me and jeanne run to the outside of the airport.

Where I stop next to her coming down from the high of it all. Seeing her smiling and giggling face at directed me stops me from getting upset at the sudden ride.

"Ok what was that?! Why did you suddenly start dragging me? How did you know I could run that fast?! I didn't know I could!"

"Calm down jaune you need to realize I did that to help you."

"Help me?! You nearly broke my arm?!"

"Exactly Jaune you are far too fragile right now. All I did was help get your adrenaline pumping. As to help you get ready for real combat we only have the trip to the should now be able to atleast keep up with me while running."

With a little boop to the nose "So as we would say in the army trial by fire~"

As she walks into the airport I realize she is right up till now I haven't had any real I really be upset at her ,and What is this with this girl the army…

I hurry to catch up with her inside.

Since we got here early me and jeanne board the ship ,and find a bench to sit on that has the news on in front of us.

"Jaune This might be our last chance till beacon to openly talk about magic. So one more thing that I think will help you the sword and shield you have are of excellent quality. If I were to compare it'd be compared to around an A rank noble phantasm of a servant. Whoever crafted it was a master smith of the highest level."

As she says that she materializes a beautiful flag. "As such It seems to be made with the ability to use it in tandem with your mana. Try focusing mana through the sword in your to how you did earlier to keep up with me. I will show you with my flag"

I take up Crocea Mors and do as she says.

The sword feels hot in my hand and starts to admit a faint golden glow. Before I have to drop it from the heat.

"Amazing Jaune you are a picking this up so quick it is almost scary. At least you will be able to fight the common beowulf of these lands with this much. Just remember to call me upon me if you even think it is beyond your level Jaune ,and everything I have shown you is known as magic not arua so be careful who sees you do that with your sword."

"Got it! Oh and Jeanne thank you for all of this."

Jeanne beams a smile

"Of course Master! I need to make sure you are ready for whatever is to come until we know what is the source of the grimm."

"Phfff alright Jeanne just make sure you don't call me master in front of anyone at school ok? People are already likely to think we are siblings from our names. We don't want anyone to think we are weird."

Jeanne gets a shocked look on her face as it goes bright red looking down at her lap no longer able to keep eye contact with me.

"Of..of c..of course we don't want that! I know to just call you jaune. I am going to do reconnaissance! Uh yeah recon to see if there are anyone to ally with."

She runs off clearly self conscious at me calling her out about me calling her out on calling me master. I don't know if a apology is a good idea or if it would just cause A repeat of this same situation. Not realizing how tired I am it all hits me like a wave and I fall back onto the bench into a small coma.

When I come to the airship has taken off I decide to wander/ look for jeanne. No one really stood out to is until I got to front of the ship where this blond girl was talking to a little girl with silver eyes. I ended up eavesdropping while just standing nearby apparently they are sisters despite looking nothing alike really. The small one with silver eyes? Was feeling some anxiety about skipping two grades and getting into beacon.

If anyone should feel that way it should be me I had almost forgotten about my fake transcripts with all the crazy stuff happening.

After the news about terrorist attacks by white fang and the into video of was not helping put my stomach to ease. Ugh Hold it together Jaune! We are about to land you have to act bigger than this not that we are arriving. NO going back! No good gonna Hurl!

"Beacon is our home now. Well I guess the view isn't for everyone"

"It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?"

"I just hope they are better than vomit boy."

"Ahh! Gross yang! You got puke on your shoe!"

"Gross gross gross gross gross"

"Ahh Get away from me! get away from me!"

Before I can even say an apology I have to keep running to get off the ship! Accidentally speeding myself up i get there as soon as we land and release everything I had. Once I was done dry heaving Jeanne comes and pats me on the back when getting off the ship.

"There there all better? I did not realize you would receive this much backlash from using your magic circuits and aura so much for a first time going so far guess it was to be expected. Don't worry other than hard time sleeping tonight you seem to be handling the change well."

"It's fine I am all good now noth else to come up. Just worse part of it is everyone seeing me like this than the actual vomiting."

"I will stay in spirit form to lessen the amount of mana flowing from you for now. If you need directions just let me know I will use my skill Revelation."

"Thanks I will be counting on you. Also you looked really cute in those casual clothes."

From then seems like jeanne went quiet after some hushed mumbles. Maybe that was to far just how pure is this girl to get so worked up over being called cute. This embarrassment is infectious.

Welp first day on campus better try and make friends after that display on the ship.


	3. The Awkward strawberry

The sun was shining birds were singing what a beautiful day.

On my way to the school I get to catch a nice little show called teen girl drama.

Some girl apparently called weiss shnee she. Well she was absolutely beautiful. Skin snow white with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara.

Though her personality was a abhorring contrast After her apparent servant pushed a luggage cart into the little silver haired girl she instantly started freaking out. As if she actually thought that it wasn't her fault to start with. I was going to step in after the small dust explosion caused by the princess's dust.

Well until someone else beat me to being the white knight. A girl with gold eyes and black hair walked up with the fire dust that went flying in the explosion ,and just started laying into her it was absolutely amazing! Note: to self look into this who shnee business practice stuff.

Even if it did not last long. After weiss stormed off the black haired girl left silver eyes before she could even thank her. Once that happened she looked so sad after that collapsing to the ground on her back. I can't just keep watching , so I walk up to her.

"Hey... I'm Jaune. Welcome to beacon"

I hold out my hand to help her up.

"Ruby (stands up) Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

She giggled a bit so I just smile at her. We started walking toward the inner walls of beacon by a river.

"Yeah Kinda overdid it this morning run after a big breakfast. Sorry you had to see that."

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, really? What if I called you Crater Face? How would you feel?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Do they?"

"Well your still talking to me aren't ya cutie?"

She giggles before a short, awkward silence falls

"So... I got this thing!"

She then proceeds to pulls out a huge scythe and stabs it into the ground

"Oh wow that is is one way to change the conversation topic quickly. I would ask why ,but I can't resist. That scythe is fucking awesome! Did you make?"

Ruby visibility lights up at the fact that I like her scythe.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"Wait so what caliber is the caliber? Not to insult you but using a scythe let alone one made of any type of metal that size would be extremely difficult to use ,and almost impossible to swing. Well that would be without aura ,but still you added a high caliber sniper to it. It is impressive to say the least! I would love it if you could show me how you use such a massive weapon at your size."

"Uh. For the caliber It is interchangeable depending on which parts are attached. For the showing you how I fight sure once we get a chance after the entrance ceremony.

I really I am just happy to find someone else willing to talk about their weapon. A Lot of other kids thought I was obsessive."

"So what've you got?"

" First off everyone has their hobbies ,and if yours is weapons than I think that is amazing who wouldn't want a girl with a giant sniper scythe!? For what I use the good ole combo of sword and shield. The scabbard becomes the shield."

Ruby touches the shield "Cool! So, what do they do?"

"Well it doesn't do much really. It's greatest strength would just be their rigidity and Durability."

(giggling) "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait - you made that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"No it is a family treasure from the great war my great-great-grandfather used it.

When I said it it is durable I meant it This sword and shield does not have a single scratch or any rust over all these years. I am not sure what it is made of but it is a meant to unyielding no matter the opponent."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" (laughs) "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days. I Guess we will need to test out that rigidity later in a sparring session."

I Sheath the sword bet embarrassed at the fact I kinda started to brag.

"Yeah, the classics..."

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard Jaune?"

"What do you mean I just feel bad I did not come sooner to help you seeing how that other girl was treating you. I just can't stand to see bullying."

"Hmm. Well thanks for that." After looking around for a sec.

"By the way, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you ruby. Thought you had been going this way on purpose."

I pull out my scroll oh no!

"We have 5 minutes to get to the entrance ceremony ruby! We can make it but we have to run! Think you can keep up?"

"Pfff haha uhhh..yeah"

So we started sprinting side by side I was amazed at how fast she was considering her size ,and that she was leaving behind rose petals?

"Hahaha"

"What's so funny Jaune?"

"Oh nothing just thinking that is quite the romantic semblance you have "

She just blushes and points her head down for a sec before speeding up!

"Oh so it's a RACE huh?!"

"Hehe sure is it is!"

Oh after that run with jeanne this shouldn't be to hard I thought ,but no the girl I meet is a speedster. Not that I can't keep up but if I used that much force the stone breaks when I am cutting the corners. Guess this will at least keep my ego in check. Maybe even score me some points with this ruby girl.

When we get there ruby had just beaten me. Amazing I wasn't even winded. What's happening to me…

"Wow jaune I am surprised you could keep up with me! Just by using your aura! That's crazy!"

Blondie from before waving "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! Sorry that's my sister! I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Hey, wait! (sighs) Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

"Sorry Jaune hope I can do for now."

"Jeanne? Where did you come from?"

Huh she switch back to her armor.

"I had been with you the whole time jaune remember I simply went into spirit form? I just materialized down the hall so no one would see me do it."

"WAIT! Wait just a sec! Does that mean you were there the whole time I was talking with ruby?"

"Hehe of course! I am your servant and should be with you at all times to keep you safe."

I feel my own face go red at hearing this.

"Whatever just let me know if you are there next time!"

"Alight mas- Jaune if you wish I will try to refrain from demetalizing unless necessary."

" Oh no that is not what I meant. Sorry I was just a little embarrassed. Lets just go find a place closer to stand."

"Alight. Want to see if there is free space near ruby? hehe"

"Please stop I thought you were a Hero not a spy."

"Haha alright"

We still ended up close enough to eavesdrop starting to feel bad about doing this.

"Wait did the ice queen just call me scraggly? I'm not scraggly maybe rugged not scraggly"

"Don't get work over up what she says jaune. She likely is just acting like that to hide her own insecurities."

"Wow ok that is bit dark ,but ok I'll roll with that"

"Oh look jaune it is the headmaster professor ozpin"

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among-st you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. (as the students whisper among themselves) You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin leaves, and Glynda steps up to talk You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.

"Jaune that man… He seem distant to but a few of the students here like he did not even see them. I tried to use true name discernment I have on him to see if he really is ozpin and not a servant. It didn't work he gives off a strange feeling as if he is fundamentally different ,but I could not place how."

"Ok noted jeanne careful around the headmaster. We still need to get through initiation through to get close enough to investigate."

"Alright we can talk more about a plan later jaune."

"cool ! just one sec. I want to see what will happen if I act like a idiot in from of wiess. What kind of reaction I can get.

I walk up to the little group

"I'm a natural blonde you know~"

With little finger pistols at weiss and walk off after seeing her sigh it was enough to know I did my job at making her cringe. All it was missing was a fedora tip.

After that everyone went to the ballroom to get ready for bed.

So of course my one piece pajamas. Jeanne went and changed into a t-shirt one size too large and pajama pants we got her from the school concession. We got a spot near the corner of the room so we could talk.

"Aw jeanne you look adorable."

"Ah..um t..t..thank you jaune."

Her face is so red it is so easy to tease her! I know I shouldn't but she is just so cute.

"A..Anyway! Jaune there are two things I want to talk to you about. First is I think you should try to befriend that weiss girl from today. She may me hard to warm up to but she could be a powerful ally. I also could sense a strong magical power from her."

"Secondly about your sword Crocea Mors the only other sword I have have knowledge of with the same name is one wielded by Gaius Julius Caesar. A person of the 1st Century BC. An outstanding sovereign and a general that made a name for himself in the Gallic Wars and the Britannia Expedition. A descendant of the goddess Venus who did much in his time."

"What about this guy has to do with my sword? You can't be saying this is the same one? There is no way this sword and shield are not nearly old enough."

"No. Well maybe It not only bears the same name jaune but the sword emits the feeling of a holy sword. The thing that is troubling me is that the sword of caesar's did not have a shield with it and was ranked at B+ not at A. I just wanted you to try and use the sword tomorrow."

"Crocea Mors was the golden sword of Gaius Julius Caesar, endowed with an ability in close-range combat that makes victory assured from the moment he sees the enemy."

"When the True Name is released, after the first automatic, clean hit, Luck Checks occur until one fails. An additional attack is bestowed on each consecutive success, creating a super consecutive attack. In regards to close combat, there is no doubt it has the power to search and destroy (I came, I saw, I conquered)"

"Ok that is a lot to take in,but just saying its name has never done anything like that before."

"Ah That is likely because you never knew and were never close enough to someone with it to use this is ability."

"This almost seems like cheating having you with me jeanne…"

"What do you mean jaune all I have down is speed up your learning may be stronger now but you lack training and you don't even have your semblance. I would like to train you in swordsmanship once we are done with initiation tomorrow. As long as you still have the energy."

"Alright let's get some sleep don't know what kind of challenge they have set up for the initiation."

As soon as I put my head on the pillow I faded out for the night.


	4. Erbfeindschaft

**Author's Notes**

 **Just wanted to say sorry about the pacing. I feel that it has been all over the place. Sorry Jeanne's role this chapter is very small don't worry she will return! Anyway feedback would be greatly appreciated. I still new so again Mercy!**

Within this dream I can feel the pain the the agony and the joy at the remembrance of the moment life ended. This time though it was different...The pain this time turned to anger. The belief unto contempt the understanding distorted unto hatred...yet joy I laughed within the flames in the end.

Burn, burn, burn and consume anything and everything.

The smell of burning flesh, the hideous screaming, everytime I breathe,

my insides hurting horribly.

And everytime I try to recall it, everytime I look back,

my face forms a distorted smile.

But of course. Just look. This flame has shaped me.

It is my graveyard, my cradle.

―――Now, cry in hell.

Howl at the joy of birth, at the contempt of birth,

at the despair of birth!

I was up with a burning feeling in my stomach ,and a sense of fear. Not at the dream ,but at myself realising I was smirking.

"Jaune. Are you alright? You were having a nightmare."

-Cough, cough- " I'm ok It is just that I had that dream again from when you were summoned."

Jeanne's face now goes from concern to a serious one.

"Did anything happen in the dream differently? It is strange that you had the same dream again so quickly. It is possible to see into each other's past while dreaming through our contract. The strange part is the same dream so quickly. As far I know this shouldn't happen.

" The dream you had upon my summoning was my own death ,but what you had just now I could feel something but it was not my own. What you had was simply a nightmare. A what if scenario."

It is clear she does not want to stay on the subject. I am more than willing to change it myself.

"So Jeanne what's up with the cross necklace looks like silver?"

With that she happily raises her head.

"Ah..yeah. This is a magically imbued item that will strengthen our tie. Allowing you the status of a (saint)."

"A saint? I..uh jeanne it is nice and all ,but isn't being a saint something you earn in religions?"

Tilting her head at me she responds

"Well yeah it is that is why for the purposes of this item it basically copies my own. The ability of saint provides (raising the effectiveness of sacraments), (automatic HP recovery), (1 Rank-Up to Charisma) and (production of a holy shroud is possible). Ordinarily it would only provides one of these if summoned by the grail and not the counter force."

"So this Necklace will basically give me the ability to talk to people better and heal me? Seems like overkill with aura ,but thank you though I would love something like that."

"Jaune understand this is a very powerful item. I am pretty sure no one in the age could recreate it."

I take it and put it on my neck stumble for a bit. Jeanne hold me up while I catch my balance.

"Guess .that make some getting used to. I am surprised that this is all it takes not even needing a ceremony like with knights though."

"Haha Jaune being a saint and knight are not synonymous. Besides that is the whole point of the item. Let's go to the lockers after washing up."

Once we met back up in the locker room I can't find my locker…

Jeanne realises this and just leads me there.

"Did you just use Revelation to just find our lockers?"

"For this no. I actually remembered where we were yesterday.636"

I grumble bit before moving on.

"Jaune I will go get our stuff from the lockers go I won't be long go feel free to see what the other students are up to team wise."

"Alight see you in a bit."

On my way over thought I might as well try talking to ice queen myself. She might have just had a bad day when she ran into she is just a cunt imma annoy the shit out of her though. She seems to be talking to some tall red head?

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

" Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!"

Ok what the hell ice queen turned to face away from the other girl looks like she is scheming.

"You know what else is Great? Me. Jaune arc nice to meet you."

She is obviously irritated by me interrupting her.

"You again?"

Hurriedly letting herself be seen the redhead.

" Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"Uh hey. One sec ok."

Do I know her? Well anyway back to weiss

"O, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Getting Jaune's attention the redhead shyly interjects.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"Oh that's great! Well hot stuff the three of us should team up."

Weiss steps in between us making us back up.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Of course a beautiful red haired goddess ,and a corporate princess with a way to much underserved entitlement."

"What! NO! Where do you.. Uggh!"

"This is pyrrha."

Pyrrha waves awkwardly "Hello again."

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of it."

Weiss scoffs at this point I do know what she is talking about it is just too fun/easy to fuck with her.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?"

Weiss waves her arms rapidly in anger. Ok might be going too far looks like she is getting triggered.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Omg that one is just too good to pass up.

I do a pretty good fake Gasp.

"That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

" Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Ok now she has gone too far. I stop joking and look weiss dead in the eyes. Looking down at her.

"Yes I do. Unlike you little corporate princess I think everyone else here at this school that is the slightest bit mature realise. That it does not matter what we did who we were before we came here. HERE we are all equals weather you like it or not. You won't receive any special treatment everything here is determined by your own skill and fortitude ,and If pyrrha said she did want special treatment it would show how much of a child she is ,but NO! Unlike you she realizing her standing ,So if you want to be treated like a pretty little snow angel then go home! This is a school that trains Hunters not an etiquette class for children. Grow up."

Pyrrha is stunned behind me. Even if she was being condescending to me. I may have went overboard.

"Jaune.. That was thank you. I think you would make a great leader!"

My chest lightens after that knowing I didn't just make enemies.

"Hehe thanks."

"S..ser..s..seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

I hadn't realized that I had weiss on the verge of tears with her backed all the way up against a locker for support.

"Oh.. Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this jeanne might get mad, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say? Team?"

"Too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

I turn to see a spear flying at me! Somehow I grab it in a panic with my right hand!

"What the fuck! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Dropping the spear it I wince in pain realizing it cut into my hand.

"Teech ahh fuck this. What the hell pyrrha!"

It heals up pretty quick ,but now there in small bit of blood on the ground now.

"I'm Sorry! I was aiming for your hood"

"Sigh. Look pyrrha it is fine see all healed up. It just hurt for a sec is all."

"Why didn't you have your aura activated?"

"Oh simple I just lowered my output ,so that when we are tested my aura reserves would be higher."

Nice save jaune no one will know that you don't actually know how to control it yet hehe

I walk up and hand her the spear back. Before I could say anything else the intercom comes on with glynda speaking.

Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

Weiss passes me us clearly still a bit shaken from this on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear.

"It was nice meeting you!"

"likewise pyrrha."

I sit down on a bench with a sigh able to catch my breath.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?"

Looking up it is ruby and her sister yang.

I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Though even I saw I went way too far even if I wanted teammates. I need to realize not everyone here is that mature yet."

I accept Ruby's offered hand and use her to lift myself back up.

"Snow Angel and corporate princess probably wasn't the best start."

"Yeah I realised that yang I just can only handle so much of people like that at a time."

"Come on, Jaune, let's go."

"Thanks ruby."

Ruby leads me out of the locker room by supporting me and my damaged self-esteem. Out of the locker room.

I don't meet back up with jeanne till we are at the cliffs.

Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

Ozpin and Glynda start speaking.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda tapping her tablet and looking at the students.

" Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Ruby - What? Ohhh...

Ozpin continues

These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.

Ruby groans she seems as panicked as me whew at least I'm not the only one.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's shocked expression is priceless "Whaaaat?!"

Ozpin keeps going after the little outbursts. "

After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

I laugh nervously and then gulp loudly. Wow did not know the initiation would even be trial by fire..

Oz starts up again does is he pausing for us to take in what he is saying?

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

I raise my hand "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin ignores me "Good! Now, take your positions."

Why even ask if he is just gonna ignore us. "grrr"

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and i'm still raising my hand.

"Jaune put your hand down. you'll be fine or did you forget about me?"

"Uh do you have a plan jeanne?"

"No. It is just a jump. Just relax we have each other."

Fuck it I should I need to atleast be able to do this it is freaking day one.

Just as I think this everyone else has been launched… FUUUU

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Gonna die! gonna die! gonna die! I can barely stay upright why flying through the air.

Woosh! Suddenly I am sent 90 degrees to the side.

WOMP! Right into a tree Looking up it is obviously pyrrha's spear. Shiver for a second thinking on what would have happened if that was just a few inches off.

"THANK YOU!"

"I'm sorry"

Did she just say sorry for saving me?

As I pull the spear out. Weiss walks up…

"Uh..Hey about before."

Aaand she walks away. well dam

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?! I don't want to tear my hoodie anymore than it is from the spear."

"Rrrugh"

"Jaune?"

Oh thank god it's pyrrha

"Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Crossing my arms I look down at her

"Very funny…"

I look down at her and gives a smile, which she returns.

I can see down her chest piece…

She pulls her spear our using the force? I manage to land on my feet.

I smile at her happy she was not put off from how I acted earlier. "Thanks for catching me. Well with your spear. Heh."

After we start walking I hear something a gun?

"Did you hear that?"

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

We keep moving forward, I keep looking back in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring me instantly.

looking back behind her "Jaune! I'm sorry!"

"Haha" lowering my hand hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil.

"It's okay. Just a scratch!"

I get back up as Pyrrha approaches.

" Why didn't you activate your Aura? We are already in the field"

"Huh?"

"Your Aura".

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

Sigh "Yeah I do it is just don't know exactly how to use it my aura is not that stable. So I can heal fine ,but my shield fluctuates. I was never really told how it works or had it explained so while the healing is always passively active the shield comes and goes."

"Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

My eyes open wide with the revelation.

"Oh so it is a shield made from a projection of the soul!"

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

Walking up to Jaune and touching the side of his head. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

I comply with what she wants. "Uhh... Okay Are you going to try and stabilize my aura."

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

I can now hear pyrrha mentally speaking a chant. For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. (placing a hand on my chest) I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.

Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness to her knees. Her hand stuck to my chest I start glowing brighter! The light dims from myself then I feel a flow of energy rush into pyrrha.

"AHHHHHH!"

She blinding at this point! I try pulling at her hand until. She is forcibly launched away from me into a tree.

Still glowing, concerned for her I rush over to help her!

"Pyrrha!?"

She's unconscious she isn't breathing! oh god oh no! CPR! I lie down her on her back.

Oh my god! No! No! No! This is my fault! I should have been more careful! What the hell am I doing here!

I bring my mouth to hers again and again! Immediately After pumping on her chest!

1.2.3.

Come on you were so nice all you were trying to do was help me. I am crying I can feel tears coming down my Breath!

1.2.3.

I wipe the tears streaming down my face with my sleeve.

1.2.3.

"Dammit Breath Pyrrha!"

1.2.3

Don't do this to me I can't. I can't be responsible for this. I can't lose you!

1.2.3

I am getting dizzy from constantly doing this. Please pyrrha wake up…

1.2.3

My vision blurring from the tears and lack of oxygen.

1.2.3

-Cough,cough- She starts breathing after short coughing fit.. she is still unconscious so I lean her up against the tree.


	5. Spear-tip of the Star

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading this so far. please stay clam with pyrrha stuff if you are hardcore fate fan you should understand what is happening. Things are crazy this chapter ,but will be explained ok. Feel free to review or ask questions.

"The students are almost all paired up besides the arc girl. I can't currently find her on the cameras after the launch. Might I ask why why did you wish for the numbers to be uneven it leaves the last student without a partner?"

"I didn't someone has messed with the schedule. Keep looking for her on the cameras."

"There is no need for that professor ozpin. The reason you can't find me on the cameras is because I just came right back up here to you after completing your little test."

Jeanne leaves spirit form and drops all of the chess pieces relics on the ground. With a smile on her face she continues.

"Don't worry I made sure to leave my own relics for the children."

Glynda moves in between ozpin and jeanne with her whip ready.

"Oh please calm down I would simply like some answers from the professor. To see why Zelretch is it? That you were allowed to start a school considering your track record with students."

Ozpin simply smirks and responds

" I've only done what is needed for them to recognize their potential little saint. lets talk on why you are here though I am much more interested in that."

Some time later

He wishes to fulfill the vow he made with his mother, (live like a hero and die like a hero).

Now though he has finished his journey as a Hero ,but this little girl is calling out her pain feels so close to me. Even though it should not be possible he on the throne of heroes. This is different unlike his times of being called as a servant he is now being acted upon by the outside world being given form. This time though it is a plea for help. A girl is dying she won't make it without help. Now what kind of hero would i be if I didn't help. Won't be much of a story ,but hey to lead a beautiful girl in need my strength that is pretty Heroic.

Hmm she is to weak she has the potential to hold the power ,but no time to grow strong enough to hold it. Nor the knowledge to suppress even the mana..

Hehe Who would have thought saving a kid like this would be harder due to my strength.

Hmm… This feeling it's that ruler servant from before guess she is my best bet here. I will just need to use all of my consciousness as it fades to find that little ruler and keep my power reined in while she does.

*sigh* Heroes never have it easy.~

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Pyrrha!"

"Jaune?..What happened? I tried to stabilize your aura ,but suddenly got a massive amount of feedback."

I wipe the blood off of her lip

"I think your aura deactivated when you hit the tree pyrrha. The tree cracked from the force."

She starts to stand up ,so I give her a hand.

"Take it slow, pyrrha."

"I am fine just my head is throbbing. I..had a dream a man with green hair. Anyway we need to hurry the test is still going on right? Let's go."

With that she started off in what I guess she thinks is the right way.

"Hey! Wait up!"

She is fast I can barely keep up now.

"Hhahaha Jaune this is great I feel amazing! I feel so full of energy!"

"Oh my god! Slow down pyrrha I can barely keep up!"

She just keeps going at this pace with a huge grin! Was this really the same girl who was just on the ground dying..

"Arrgh Jaune what are you doing we have to pick up the pace from the time we lost."

"Ahhh! whaa what are you doing!?"

She wraps her arms around my wait ...And heaves me over her shoulder!

"Now then you won't be slowing us down. Haha!"

"Pyrrhaaaaa!"

Any grimm we pass she quickly dispose of with a swipe of her spear.

We run past a cave a giant deathstalker grimm comes out starts chasing us disturbed by the ursa launched inside by pyrrha. The thing is pissed!

"What are you doing pyrrha you are not ok right now!"

She just continues running towards where she must think the relics are.

At least I hope that's what she is doing and she hasn't lost it.

I just cross my arms giving up.

"Jaune get ready i'm going to throw you ruby is falling catch her!"

"What wait throw me?!"

"Yeah 321!"

"WaiT wahAAAAAAAA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

WOMP! I slam into ruby we both land in a tree next to each a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing (as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head).

"Oohhhh... What was that?" (the dizziness passes when she shakes her head)

"Eh-hem!" (Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her)

"Hey, Ruby…"

I pull myself up on the branch to get upright.

Blake over back on the ground, looking at the tree. looks yang to yang.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I…"

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing nora it's rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!"

She rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened

"Awwww... It's broken. "

She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her

Panting and leaning on the monster.

" Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again."

He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Now in the Temple, staring at a golden berserker relic.

"Oooohh..."

As she dances and sings with the chess piece

I'm gonna break their knees~ Imma bust knees Till their knee caps go pop pop pop!

Off to the side ren catching his breath. "Nora!"

She stops dancing with the berserker piece on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand.

"Coming, Ren!"

Then skipping off to ren

Blake with a confused look on her face.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang once again not sure how to take this.

"I…"

She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running. With a huge grin on her face.

"Haha! Gonna take more that! Haven't had this much fun since… ahh I dunno! Hahaha!"

"Jaune! Did you catch her?!"

"Pyrrha! The deathstalker focus on the grimm!"

Ruby standing up, looking at the monster below.

"Whoa!"

She starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll.

"Uggh Ruby! Your just gonna leave me up here?"

As Ruby stands up, back on the ground. Yang and ruby hug.

"Ruby!"

Ruby excited returns the hug.

"Yang!"

"Nora!" Comes between the two joining the hug!

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs. Is she toying with it?

Blake confused even more now.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Yang getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red!

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up.

"Umm... Yang?"

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

Weiss calling down to Ruby. "How could you leave me?!"

Ruby shouting up at Weiss "I said jump!"

Blake to the group. "She's gonna fall."

Ruby back at her "Ahh she'll be fine."

Ren stating the obvious "She's falling."

Looking up I grin at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving me the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment. Where gravity has yet to catch up from jaunes momentum catching her.

smiling at Weiss "I thought you snow fairies could fly?"

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh, God."

They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them

"Oh, noooooooo- Oomph! Arrrggghhhh hehe"

I manage to land on my feet ,but that was a huge mistake the pain travels through my whole body!

I could feel the force though my bones nearly dropping weiss in the process. I set her down to ,and wipe off some of the blood from biting my lip with my sleeve it closes up pretty quick.

Weiss gives me quick pat on the check with a smile. Sarcastically saying

"Real smooth white knight~"

The Death Stalker still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

She quickly hops back onto her feet spins her spear in hand readying her shield charging back at the death stalker!

"Haha! It wouldn't be fun without a challenge!"

Yang frustrated at this shit. Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together with crazy!

"Not if I can help it!"

Ruby sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm along with pyrrha!

"Ruby, wait!"

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Ruby getting up slowly

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Yang runs forward "Ruby!"

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby clearly struggling with the cloak stuck in the ground by the feather.

"I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

Pyrrha jumps in to parry the Deathstalker's stinger about to come down on ruby.

"What are you doing! Children shouldn't be on a battlefield!"

Pyrrha grabs ruby under her arm and starts running with her tossing her at yang. Quickly before the Deathstalker closes the distance. Pyrrha pivots and launches the spear at the beast with such force it creates a shock-wave from her hand!

"Astēr Lonkhē!" Yelling the top of her lungs.

The spear flies into its mouth slowing on the way through it's body. Pyrrha uses her semblance to force the spear to continue through the exoskeleton of the scorpion ripping the stinger off!

Her spear comes flying back to her with stinger still attached she swigs the spear at to her side causing the stinger to fly off.

Everyone is simply stunned at her traveling the monster.

I hate to ruin the moment ,but someone has to.

"Guys the Nevermore is circling back around!"

Weiss looks at me ,but talking to the group.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Everyone stares at the relics

Ruby smiled glad no ones sticking to the fact that of what almost happened with the deathstalker.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. (nods to Weiss) There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and regroup we can't fight it down here!

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold Archer piece. While yang the berserker like nora. Jaune takes hold of a gold saber similar to ren's piece. Blake had taken a assassin piece when yang took hers.

Ren looks up

"Time we left!"

The Nevermore launches another set of feathers continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

We are heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

Clearly annoyed yang starts complaining "Well, that's great! Think you can do that spear trick again pyrrha?"

"No. Not at this distance and I am still feeling drained. As much as I hate to say it I can't I need some time to recharge."

That is all I needed to hear someone needs to take charge.

"Ok ruby ,yang ,weiss, blake go over to the bridge to draw it's attention while firing at it. Weiss when it gets close use a glyph to launch everyone into the air above it. The rest ren and pyrrha will provide covering fire while the rest nora and yang force it into the cliff side. For us to engage it on the ground. Try to take out the wings while it is landed."

"You heard me Now! GO! You can't hesitate on the battlefield!"

The plan works once it is on the ground though nevermore recovers quickly.

Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

We've all regrouped in front of the nevermore Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea."

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmm! Can I!"

A second passes.

"Can't?"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby attempts to dash through by firing the entire way up ,but the nevermore is able jerk free forcing ruby into a free fall.

Time slowed down as the nevermore's maw grew closer to ruby. She will be eaten.. She is going to die. NO! I Won't let that happen.

The heart starts beating faster.

Along with the blood that was once asleep, the rusted magic circuit becomes activated.

I have to save kill it!

-But How?

The distance if measured straight from here to the destination is 300 meters.

Then the only method left is to approach the nevermore in an instant! At the speed of light, preventing him to recover!

The command seal burns on my hand! I must unleash everything I've got on an infinitesimal moment of opportunity. I must save save her!

I gently lowers my body. The pose resembles of a predator, seeking to hunt.

"Load : Seal"

The command seal grants a temporary yet instant reinforcement.

Specifically speaking, it converts a cornucopia amount of mana flourishing as a catalyst for the servants to use as a base vitality.

It is a power that can completely fill up my magic circuit to the max. From this-

I Can Save Her

The command issued by the seal is "Flight".

If all the mana from the mantra is focused into the command "Flight", setting the total distance from the origin to the destination to 0 is no longer an impossibility.

"GO Slay the Enemy!"

In an instant it is over. My sword passes clean through the nevermore's neck with so much force it's head is sent flying. At that same moment I start to fall losing concessions. I see ruby is fine before I close my eyes.

As I am fading out I am caught by the little knight girl. Saying to me

"You did great master go ahead and rest. Your safe master I have you."


End file.
